


Mistletoe Morning

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Deanrek-Hale/Winchester [7]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Familiar Dean, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re full of surprises,” he muttered and got closer, his hands reaching out to gently caress his waist and hips.</p><p>“C’mon loverboy, you can’t resist me,” he smirked seductively, his hand slowly raising it above their heads like in an old cliché movie.</p><p>“You’re right...” he whispered lowly, his eyes gradually growing hungry. “... I can’t,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Morning

**Author's Note:**

> We do the whole 12 days before and 12 days after thing, and I thought that maybe Dean could do the same thing, like it was a yearly thing they did, so BOOM, some Christmassy stuff for you :)
> 
> Also, these things like this for Derek and Dean are going to be like, add-ons to the story I made, 'Irony's A Bitch'. The Dean-Familar story.

Dean wasn’t in bed when Derek first woke up, his senses spreading out to feel that room was empty along with most of the bunker. The hunter was there, just not with him at the time, and he couldn’t hear or smell of feel the younger brother anywhere. So it was just them.

The werewolf gave a groan and stretched under the covers, his eyes still closed and groggy as he turned over and sluggishly sat up and stood from the bed, not wearing anything since he and Dean had been awake almost all night. For no reason they were both very physical last night, both having their way with the other and sexing it up to a rough point. He was pretty sure the hunter still had a few bruises, whereas Derek healed over night. He was still feeling the after affects of having finger and nails scarring his back.

He slipped on a pair of bedpants and walked towards the door to their room, opening it and closing it behind him before making his way to the main hall of the bunker, where he could hear movement and smell Dean. Normally the man would stay in bed until Derek woke up, so this was a rare change.

He stepped through the hallway, walking closer and closer towards the doors that lead out into the main room. Derek heard a faint falter in the mans’... whatever he was doing, most likely having heard the wolf nearing. He was getting better every day, training his senses and strength and control with the wolfs’ help. He just kept improving.

Derek reached out and shoved the door open once he was close, his other hand reaching up to rub his eyes clear of sleep. When he opened them he had a surprise, a very big surprise. His eyes widen and his mouth dropped open a little, trying to register and take in what was around him. Dean had been very busy. Did he even sleep last night?

Christmassy, that was the only word to describe what he was seeing and feeling. The entire room was just covered in lights and tinsel and decorations. Everything was so bright and warm, the heat radiating from the fire that was on in the far room where everyone normally hung out to rest. Derek didn’t really have the need for fires because he was basically a walking heater anyway.

He stared around the room, looking everything over from where he stood and not even realizing that Dean was getting closer to him until he was standing right next to him and kissed his jaw, making him jump a little.

“What’d you think?” he grinned at him, looking all proud of himself. “Too much?” he instantly started shaking his head, still in awe of everything.

“No-no, Christmas is usually the time everyone goes all out on decoration,” he was serious. Every year since he was born, except for the last twelve, his family went completely insane and covered the entire house with lights, tinsel, Christmas ornaments, and cards and... whatever else was Christmassy. Their house could’ve been seen from orbit with how much they used.

“Completely agree, and what’s Christmas...” his grin widened and he stepped away, moving over to one of the long tables where more decor was sitting, Derek slowly following. “... without some of this?” as soon as he said _this_ , his hand snapped out with some mistletoe, the wolf resisting the urge to back away. That piece of tree had almost killed his sister and he’d had bad memories of it, but this was a different occasion, a very different one. So he grinned and gazed at the familiar, eyeing him thoughtfully.

“You’re full of surprises,” he muttered and got closer, his hands reaching out to gently caress his waist and hips.

“C’mon loverboy, you can’t resist me,” he smirked seductively, his hand slowly raising it above their heads like in an old cliché movie.

“You’re right...” he whispered lowly, his eyes gradually growing hungry. “... I can’t,” he leaned the last few inches in and took the other mans mouth, rolling their lips over and over and eventually pulled back a little, their noses still touching. He could see the light lust and passion in Dean’s face, the love and happiness. He truly loved this man. With everything that he was, this man was his one and only. His mate.

“Dude, I love you,” the hunter breathed out, his head shaking lowly and he leaned in again, but kissed at the side of his mouth and wrapped his arms around him, embracing him, and Derek returned it.

“I love you too,” he repeated back, his smirk turning into a soft, loving smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
